From The Hands Of Shinigami
by LucaShoal
Summary: A bleach/Deathnote Fan Fic
1. Chapter 1

Jon lay awake the silence of the room seemed to make a buzzing in his ears. Turning his head

slightly he squinted at the glow of the numbers which read "12:54" he groaned lightly. Looking

back to the ceiling he had not slept for two nights now. It was not due to Insomnia but it was due

to paranoia. For the past two weeks people have been dieing left right and center. Since the "Kira"

case things have been far too peaceful but now it was starting again. With L among many other

skilled detectives dead the Tokyo PD decided to tell the public to simply ignore it and hope it goes

away. Although anyone with a mind knew that they only said that out of fear. Thats the root of his

fear that since it is not under control he could be the next to die.

He let his mind race for a good hour before deciding that he should go out for a walk. Sitting up in his

bead he wiped the nervous sweat from his forehead before sitting up and slipping into his running shoes.

Pulling on a shirt as he walked down the stairs his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Now at the front door

he pushed it open and began his walk on the darkened streets. The light reflected off the fresh fallen dew

shone, lighting up just about everything in the area.

The one thing what had caught his eye was a black butterfly which seemed to be attached to a book of

sorts. Bending over to pick it up the butterfly flew away in the direction of the moon. The second the book

made contact with his skin Jon felt a shiver run up his spine. The feeling of someone behind him became so

apparent. Turning around slowly his heart raced at what he saw. What now stared him in the face was anything

but human. He swallowed hard and basically blurted out these few words "W-who are you?" After his words

echoed in the night for a few moments the beast spoke "My name is Isabel I am a shinigami, A death god!" The

beast was cut off by a tremor nearby, whipping around to the direction of the sound Jon freaked out even more this

creature was huge and not to mention it looked to be a giant black scorpion wearing a type of what looked like to

be a porcelain mask. Isabel spoke again "You human run you have no chance in hell of destroying a hollow let

alone surviving" Jon would have taken her advice but his legs could move.

The butterfly appeared once more and as it flew away a man dressed in a black cloak stepped from the shadows.

Drawing what seemed to be a traditional katana he struck a blow trough the beast's head killing it instantly. Also

giving him enough time to move his legs and get back home. Once there he sat on the bed and fell asleep due to

exhaustion the "Deathnote" in one hand and his shoes still on.


	2. The Meeting

Jon awoke the next morning with Isabel in his face causing him to scream and fall out of bed. "Calm down human

believe it or not I do mean you no harm" she paused "I need to explain a few things" Jon simply nodded

Jon sat at his desk in class a bit too early for class he was a walking wreck his uniform was messy as was his hair

and there was bags under his eyes he was still exhausted. As the bell rang he swallowed hard he knew things now

that no one else did. He also had gained the power to take on the new "Kira" or as the Japanese PD called "him"

"Kira Genisis" but all he neeeded now was the mindset to not abuse his power. As the students began to enter he

faked a smile and waited for class to begin.

G was sitting on a bench soaking up the sunshine as his shinigami, Shoth, made a weird look on his face. "Someone

has found another note Gordan..." Shoth said as Gordan looked surprised.

"I thought you weren't supposed to tell me things like that..." G said putting his pinky in his mouth. "Odd as it is, I think

I will like some new competition like this new note finder...It ought to be more of a challenge. Theoretically since we proved

there IS more with the note and there continues to be more with the note I want to know how these notes suddenly fall from

your world...once I figure that out maybe I can somehow find a way to your world and learn even more than I need to..." G

said with a smile.

"Well Gordan, believe me you wouldn't want to see such a place. It's dark, gloomy, boring, and very dusty. And as for getting

there, I will not tell you exactly but there is a way...you'll have to find it yourself...hehehe..." Shoth began laughing to himself.

"Very well...Just like I have been figuring everything else out myself I will do the same for that too...but for now I want to find

this new note wielder and appreciate your motive on telling me a new one has appeared. And yes I know you are probably

going to make that eye offer again but I continue to do things logically and intently Shoth. I won't give up so easily." G said

to himself as a man walked by him looking at him like G was crazy. G just ignored him and continued sucking on his pinky

and talking to shoth.

"Game on my friend...game on..." G said with another smirk as Shoth laughed once again with a dark flicker of his mouth.

Jon jumped lightly as one of his classmates placed a hand on his shoulder "Whoah man I heard about the last tremor was it not

just outside your house?" he asked "Man are you alright" he yawned lightly stretching out "Yeah just fine why do you ask?" the

other guy blinked and laughed "Because it looks like you got hit by a train." Soon after that comment everyone turned around in

their seats and began their early morning studies.

Second class was Jon's free period, so setting out he threw his books into his locker and made his way outside. Walking by the

park his eye caught site of something once more. This time it was no book by a person, someone who had made him stop and

stare. "L-l!" he stammered shaking his head "Nah it can't be him." he said taking a seat on the sidewalk just outside the park.

"Jon!" a voice yelled to him of course making him fall over out of being startled "Dammit Isabel I told you no scaring me!" he added

chucking her a peach which looked kind of odd seeing a floating fruit but they were her favorite. As Isabel settled down next to him

she smiled through a bite of the peach she had taken "Sorry but it is in Shinigami nature to scare you humans"

Jon simply sighed digging out his lunch which consisted of riceballs and strawberries in syrup for desert. He began to mow down on

the rice thinking softly before speaking "Hey Isabel for a deathgod you really don't look that scary... Whys that?" Isabel paused for a

moment then responded with the simplest answer "Because I am one of the more younger ones..." Jon nodded swallowing his mouthful

"Ah so I see well I guess that may be a good thing." he said side watching G from the corner of his eyes.

G noticed Shoth staring at something or someone a few yards away. G looked over his shoulder and saw what Shoth was noticing.

"Is that him Shoth?" G said pinky still in mouth eyeing the boy with wonder. "His shinigami, its very different than others I have seen."

Shoth said fixed on his shinigami.

"Your very different yourself. You arn't ugly like most of them." G said wincing at Shoth and making his hands into a frame on his face.

"Work of art!" G said smiling. "Stop that Gordan. I am graced with good looks thats all. Chosen as a deathgod of such beauty is a privelage.

Now tell me, what do you plan to do with that boy?" Shoth asked but before he could glance back at G for a reply G jetted off towards the

boy in extreme joyous curiousity. G stopped,bare feet and all, in front of the boy after running his way and began poking him.

"Such a fascinating specimen. Especially for being an owner of such a destructive object." G said with a smile. "My name is G, nice to

meet you." he stuck his wet pinky out in front of the boys face and smirked. The boy was in shock and disbelief, a spitting image of L

in front of his eyes. Shoth began laughing like a maniac once again as G continued smirking in the boys shocked presence.

"Game on...heh heh...game on.." Shoth said grinning widely.


	3. The Set Up

Isabel growled and looked to this 'G's shinigami and turned to Jon "I am sorry but I must leave you for a little while" she said fading but

really just picking up speed pulling Shoth with her. Pinning him to a building nearby she looked him in the eyes fury was seen behind her

own eyes "You, you are a shinigami meaning you gave your note to the boy over there correct?" She smiled continuing to pin him for

someone so beautiful she seemed to have quite a bit of strength. "Now my final question for you is since he randomly decided to talk to

him you hinted that Jon wields a deathnote as well am I correct? What are his intentions" she said her glare narrowing to a more serious

look.

Jon stared at this G and nodded taking his pinky and shaking it he was not easily disgusted by such simple things "My name is Jon tis a

pleasure to meet you I am sure" thoughts rushed through his mind "If he is just like L maybe he has some insight into whom this Kira

Genisis is..." he smiled returning his expression to normal before mentioning anything about Kira he had to get close to this man and get

the information he needed "Why don't you take a seat next to me the street is kind of dangerous." he kicked the peach pit next to his foot

down a nearby drain "You seem like an interesting person..." he said smiling simply "Tell me a bit about yourself"

Shoth just laughed harder. "You think I care about the deathgod realm or its silly rules...L is dead you fool. One of the greatest geniouses

of all time and his clone is in my posession. What I plan to do is none of your business and what he plans to do isnt either. Get your filthy

hands off me, besides, your not my type...go back to your world and do me a favor. Burn his note and never return!" Shoth faded through

Isabel's body and walked away back toward G as she looked at him in utter distaste from behind.

G cradled himself with his hands cupped around his knees sitting next to Jon. "Well there isnt much to say...I will tell you one thing though...

I plan to find this kira and stop him...And I plan to end this spontaneous findings of these mysterious notes..." G said intently. I refuse to tell

this boy I posess a note until i find out his motives and I wont throw myself at him yet... G thought to himself staring at the ground below him.

Isabel sighed and returned to Jon's side "Hm this man he posses a deathnote his shinigami does not wish to play by the rules then neither will

I!" she growled through clenched teeth she was clearly furious. Jon heard the comment but did not respond to Isabel but instead he made one

of the boldest moves of his life. He thought it may throw this other man off balance "You mean the Death Note?' he smirked "I own one myself

and I plan to use it to take down Kira Genisis and until then I will keep it but not use its powers until I know for sure whom he is."

He was now holding the note in his arms and was strikin in the head by Isabel "Where is your brain human!"she cried out "This is not something

to spread around to every person you come by." Jon sighed "Trust me I have my intentions." he said turning back to G "Trust me or not I do not

care point is work with me or against me!" he said smirking "May be up front but that is my offer" he simply said.

Isabel simply sighed and stared straight on forward past Shoth just plain angry at him now but she had to let it go it was clear that G's shinigami

was using him and that was her main concern. She still wondered why Jon had not brought up the fact G had a deathnote but she kept her mouth

shut for the time being.

Shoth stuck his tongue out at Isabel and smiled.

"Well...that was unexpected.." G said trying to seem surprised. This boy is crazy...what is he planning? G thought as he grabbed the note by

his two forefingers and twirled it about as Jon made a worried look on his face. "Such an interesting object it is...May I ask how you got it?"

G said thinking.I got this boy red handed...now I just need some answers... just as G was about to get an answer his cell phone rang."Excuse

me I have to take this..." G murmured as he walked away from Jon with Shoth following making another tongue at isabel.

G:"konichiwa?"

Detective Urban:"We got a clear view of you and the boy from our standpoint. We are nearby thats all you need to know...just give us the signal..."

G:"Wait a minute detective...I think theres more to this boy then I think...give me some time to get some answers from him and then we will put

my plan into action..."

G then hung up and walked back over to jon.

"Sorry about that, now you were about to answer my question...im listening.." G said sucking both his pinky's now.

Jon sighed softly "Well since you touched my death note unfortunately you can see Isabel can you not?" he said taking a question right on back.

"Anyways thats not the point to tell you the truth I found my death note by mistake" he said snatching it back from G "Like I said my Death Note..."

he continued his story "You see it troubled me that the Tokyo PD was not going to do anything about the new Kira so I became paranoid that I may

be next and set out for a walk." he paused for a swallow "Then I found this Death Note hidden amongst the bushes..."

He continued his story "Then I was attacked by what Isabel told me was called a hollow which is a human being with a corrupted soul turned to a

creature" he finished "And well now I am here talking to you." he said with a slight bit of distaste "And what about you? How did you get your

Death Note?" he smirked "Isabel already told me about Shoth."

Shoth crossed his arms in anger. "Sneaky little scamp..." Shoth said disgusted.

"Well well, clever little boy you are...Yes I did see your deathgod and I am guessing you saw mine...But then again I wonder if you know abou the

eyes...do I have them? maybe...do you have them? maybe...a very awkward stand point dont you agree? So how about we be gentlemen and work

out our current situation. You see I will not Hide I work for the Tokyo SAU, special activities unit, I am sure you have heard of L, I would be his...

offspring or similarity if you will...I am on a mission to stop Kira, and instead of being sneaky and trying to figure you out how about we throw all the

cards on the table, assume we know eachothers full names and act like friends...what do you say?" G snickered as detectives continued holding

their positions. If jon were to say no I will snap my fingers and a bustle of my men will be surrounding him...whether or not he has the eyes doesnt

matter, for he doesnt know if I have them or not...he wouldnt dare take such a risky move...

"Heh heh heh..." Shoth bellowed. oooo hes good...


	4. The Deal

"As for these hollows I am afraid to say I know nothing about them...which is why you can help me..." G said in wonder.

Isabel glared across at Shoth but said nothing as Jon looked around the area "Hm I can tell you this much I may or may not have these eyes you

speak of but I can tell you this my eyes are good enough as is to see the men you have positioned around the area." he swallowed "I could tell you

were related to L from the start hence why I continued to talk with you and let you know these things I intended to help you to begin with so A. Call

off your men"

He paused "Alright just so you know I myself am not exactly human but you do not need to know details about that just yet." he sighed "I let you

take my Death Note on purpose you see? I do not wish to use it just yet anyhow I wanted it to be so you can communicate with my Shinigami

so we can wall work together" he smiled "I am not asking to touch your Death Note or anything but it would be a hell of a lot more helpful" he

added. "But yes about your offer my full name is Jon Talbain I tell you no lies kill me if you will but even still then you will be right back where

you started now won't you?" he asked he had this all figured out he was the Shikamaru of Tokyo alright but it rarely showed.

G didnt even twitch he knew the boy was smart enough to figure it out.

"Alright men you can all leave..." All G's men left the park as G smiled excited with the challenge. "SDorry...precautions, its not like the other

L didnt die or anything..." G said rolling his eyes. this boys an idiot why wouldnt I have guards around me...G thought thinking of his next move.

"Alright Jon? My guards are gone now I sense there is more than just a deathnote...are you saying that there are people who cannot be killed by

such a thing?" G said still refusing to give his name while handing Jon the note to check out his shinigami.

"Hello jon, I am shoth, and G may not ntoice it but I know who you are...you try to lay a finger on G with your...power...I swear I will find a way

to stop you...more than just using the note...you may have a shinigami but as a VERY important rule a shinigami can not tell you our true abilities...

right Isabel?" Shoth said still clever as ever.

my plan will carry out...this boy doesnt know the half of it... G thought smiling.

Isabel's true nature was beginning to show as she simply flipped of Shoth not saying anything. Jon simply blinked and looked to Isabel

"Erm whats wrong Isabel you are usually more talkative" Isabel nodded "I am sorry Jon I just really don't know what more to say." she

said sighing and continuing to stare straight ahead.

Jon turned back to G "I am glad you were open enough to share your Death Note with me now we can fully co-operate." he paused

"We should move back to my home it would be far easier then talking with our Shinigami in public am I correct?" he asked he knew they

both looked like idiots talking to something that is not seen by most "Unless you have another suggestion of somewhere to go?" he asked

letting his question linger for a few moments.

G was somewhat annoyed by Jon's decision to ignore his question but G played along. "I have a warehouse that not many know about.

its for me and my few close detectives. If I were to trust you do you promise to be my friend and work together with me? Or would you

rather continue to think because I am a human with only a note I can be underestimated because your wrong there. I was born from a

lab I dont even know if I am exactly...'human' but i do know I know what I am doing...So follow me and if you would kindly gimme my

note back..." G said looking at Jon intently.

"Well Jon are you going to answer his question or better yet take my word of advice? I still dont trust you and that whore of yours...

you can flip me off all you want isabel it isnt doing you any good..." Shoth said turning around and ignoring her. G waited for Jon's

response.

He nodded "Of course" he said sliding the Death Note back to G "Here ya go and yes of course I will be your friend" he said with

a true smile Jon was a kind charecter but of course he was cautious around other's at first but he was starting to get used to G's

company "Oh yes right!" he smiled "If you are anything like the first L I am sure you will like this" he said digging out the last part

of his lunch and placing it in front of G "Here ya go Strawberries in Strawberry syroup I am sure you will like it more than I would"

Isabel twiched lightly at the words of G's shinigami "I will bite my tongue for now but seriously I am not a whore thank you..." she

said her voice trailing off.

Jon smiled to Shoth "Please we really need you two to get along if we are going to advance in this case because if you two don't

then it will be constant bickering and we won't get anywhere! And since it is against your two's rules to tell us whom has a note

and a Shinigami then the only thing we need you two for is fair warning." Jon said turning back to G "Well eat up then we can head

out mmkay?" he said finishing eating his own rice balls that he had started earlier.

G was still angered Jon persists not answering his question. "Jon, if I may add..." G said eating the strawberyy with delight. "You

still didnt answer my question, if you wish to work with me and my team you must tell me how the deathnote can have no effect on

some people...you mentioned what you are then there must be more like you...I must know what other mysteries are out there...I

am a very busy man, I cant research everything you know..." G said in question. Jon, why wont you open up to me...your hiding

something...I must find other ways...

"Lets hurry up and go shall we?" Shoth bellowed in discontent.


	5. The Soul Reaper

Hiro walked down the pathway of the school yard taking in everything with all of his available senses and then sighed. It had been

a very harsh week for Hiro for quite a few reasons, but probably the most problematic one was that there had been a huge spike in

the amount of hollows appearing in and around the town lately. It was not entirely clear yet as to why these hollows had been

frequently appearing in the area but Hiro figured that it had something to do with the new Kira, but this was not what Hiro wanted to

think about, for he knew he would probably miss afternoon class and not sleep at all tonight.

Walking to the edge of the school grounds Hiro happened to pass by what seemed to be a soul of a little girl running from something.

The little girl did not make it two feet before a huge spider like hollow appeared behind her and began rushing towards her with full

intent to eat the helpless soul.

"Damn," Hiro said taking out a soul candy and eating it. The effect of course was that Hiro was released from his body and the fake soul

took his place. Hiro then pointed in the direction of what appeared to be two people in a very intense conversation and told the false soul,

"Go over there and warn me if we get too close to them," with a nod the fake soul did what it was told and rushed over to the two men.

"AHHHHHH," the little girl screamed as she tripped and fell onto the ground.

Reaching to the sword on his back Hiro swiftly moved towards the helpless girl who was about to be engulfed by the giant hollow. Seconds

before the girl would have been eaten Hiro appeared in front of the hollow and slashed vertically at the hallow. Unfortunately all this accomplished

was cutting off one of the hollow's front legs and cause it to back off a little.

"You ok," Hiro asked the little girl who was more than freighted by the hollow at this point, "Don't worry I won't let this guy hurt you or anyone else

again."

Not one to skip an opening the large hollow charged at the seemingly distracted Hiro. But Hiro knew what would happen if he turned his back on

this hollow and used this to his advantage as he quickly slashed horizontally at the hollow. The result was the hollow losing another one of its front

legs and setting it slightly off balance. Appearing in front of the hollow in a flash Hiro slashed the hollow's face in half this causing the creature to

disappear into the air as if it was a liquid evaporating.

Not sheathing his sword yet Hiro walked over to the scared little girl and held out a hand to her. The girl was still scared and very hesitant to take the

hand of someone who had fought a monster like that and not receive a single scratch on them. Hiro of course saw this fear and smiled at her telling her,

"It's ok I am one of the good guys that saves souls like you from monsters like that." Slightly more assured the girl took Hiro's hand and allowed him to

lift her to her feet.

"Thank you," she timidly said to Hiro who smiled to her and lifted his soul slayer in the air. This of course scared the girl but Hiro dispelled this quickly by

saying, "Don't worry I am not going to hurt you with my sword, I am just going to send you to a place were monsters won't hurt you." The girl was unsure

at first but Hiro's face was not that of a person with malicious intent but rather that of an individual who cared deeply for lost souls such as hers.

"Will I see my mom there?" the girl asked. Hiro knew she would most likely not see her mom again but Hiro knew a new and kind family would be formed

with this girl. So what Hiro said to her was ," I bet you will see here once you get there, she will probably be waiting at the gates for you," Hiro's small speech

did it's job for now the little girl smiled a little and nodded so Hiro could perform the action of sending her to soul society.

A blue light emanated from the bottom of Hiro's zanpakuto's hilt as he lifted it above his head and then brought it down onto the little girl's forehead. In a surge

of light and momentum the little girl slowly became a orb of light that shot up into the air and eventually began to be guided off into the sky by a hell's butterfly.

Looking at this gave Hiro a warm feeling as always, after all this was a very good reminder of why he became a soul reaper. It was his drive to protect not only

those he cared for but also those who needed help that drove him to risk his life fighting hollows and all of their forms.

But this peace and serenity of mind was upset when Hiro noticed not only the destruction of the surrounding area, because of the fight, but he also realized

that the fight must have caused a huge earthquake. And when he noticed the fake soul had started a conversation with the two people, who previously seemed

to be ignoring a small earthquake, that there was probably trouble on the horizon.

Jon sighed "Jeez calm down..." he said yawning lightly as he finished off his last riceball "Isabel told me of these people." he continued on "They have higher

spiritual power than most and can wonder between the land of the living and the land of the dead meaning they are technically already dead meaning our notes

have no effect on them" he said stopping his convo as another man joined in with them he turned to him with a smile "Hello there and you might be?"

Isabel turned to this new kid glaring at him "Jon this child has a misplaced soul I can tell that this is not the true him be warey" she said towards Jon and partially

towards G. Jon nodded not towards Isabel but she knew that it was aimed at her "Anyways yeah nice to meet you."

G stood up and circled the new person in wonder.

"Hmm...interesting,interesting...seems like any other person in this world...but I am sorry newcomer me and my chatty friend here must get going, we have business

to attend to." G said bowing. "G, there is something strange about him...Like Jon, he might not be what you expect..." G heeded his advice and began hinting Jon to

get ready to leave, G did not want to take any risks. Now this is just getting weird... G thought somewhat nervous.

"I am here to make sure you don't go over there," said the fake Hiro in a serious tone as he pointed in the direction were the battle had commenced at this point in time,

"It is so you will not be hurt by the dynamite that will be going off shortly," the fake Hiro looked over to the area Hiro was as the ground started to shake and a loud roar

could be heard by only the fake Hiro and the shinigami, "Don't worry of course we are a safe distance from the actual danger we just cannot go over that small hill," the

fake Hiro pointed to a hill that was just off the path, parallel to the bench they now stood across from.

The fake Hiro continued to look over at the area were the fight was, seeming to not notice the surprise that came from the two people near him or the dispute they had

been having. The earth began to shake again and the roar of the hollow again reached the ears of the fake Hiro and the shinigami, but this was a signal that the hollow

had been defeated now. This of course did not change the serious aura given off by the fake Hiro as he turned around and spoke to them again, "The figh...I mean steps

involving the dynamite seems to be over at this point but I suggest you not go over there, it seems they...I mean there might still be some weak points in the ground over

there."

The fake Hiro suddenly turned his attention to what stood behind the two people in front of him. He had not noticed these two before but now that he had he had to warn

them, even though he knew it would draw a lot of attention to him now, "And you two should not be here too much longer or your friends may come under observation by

someone seeking some answers."Though this seemed to be directed at the two directly in front of him again, it was actually picked up quite clearly by the two shinigami

that realized what had actually happened behind the hill, and to eliminate any doubt at this point the two shinigami now saw the orb, containing the little girl's soul, shoot

up into the sky.

Jon nodded to the man and bowed politely "Alright G lets go for a walk" he said as he started on watching G follow "Isabel what did you mean by he does not have the

proper soul?" she swallowed and responded "Because his name Head Hiro but the soul within did not even have a name" she finished and Jon nodded "Meaning G that he

could be one of the few to survive being written in the Death Note" he pondered this for a moment before stopping to let G catch up "Well what is your opinion on this whole

theory that Isabel kindly brought to our attention?" he asked with a slight smile.

"well..."G stuck a strawberry in his mouth as he walked. "It seems that The deathnote isnt the only thing we need to worry about...It seems something has interfered with

our world that has caused both the shinigami realm,its notes, and this new realm with these 'hollows' to show up suddenly. Some one thing is causing all this chaos. I

suppose we need to figure out what it is..." G said. Before long after walking for some distance the two made it to a small warehouse all boarded up. G took out his cell

phone and punched in a number.

The boards turned into a door and he opened it. "Well...arnt you coming in?"G said walking in seeing a warehosue filled with criminals faces,monitors,a few workers clicking

away at their computers and a rack of fruit near the door. G plucked a bannana and sat himself in front of the wall of monitors. "Welcome master G." Said a nearby worker.

"Thank you detective. EVERYONE, I'd LIKE YOU ALL TO MEET JON! HE WILL BE JOINING US!" He shouted as they all said "HI JON!" As jon still stood in the doorway.

"Please jon, sit, make yourself at home..."

Jon nodded in agreement "Finding this other world that I heard was called the Soul Society may be a big jump in the case' as they entered the warehouse he blinked slightly

confused he had not been greeted by that many before. He froze then waved a light blush on his face "Well hello there everyone" he looked to G and followed his lead. Isabel

smiled "Seems our little Wolf Jon is more of a sheep" Jon blushed even more and turned "Shut up Isabel!" he yelled freezing and looking at everyone and pointed to his ear

"Erm BlueTooth sorry " he said with a sarcastic smile.

G cracked his knuckles and began typing very fast entering codes and digits until the kira file was brought up. "Alright men, It is fair to say Kira is not the only thing that

needs looking into. After hearing about hollows and this new world I think half of us should start investigating on that part. I would like to stay on Kira any takers for the other

things?" G asked with almost everybody raising their hands. "Cowards...alright you all work on whats now called CODE HOLLOW. Me and Jon will work on the kira case.

And for measures..." G snapped his fingers and a collar was placed on Jon as men surrounded him it was full of high voltage electricity. They casually placed one on G as well.

"If we ever part more than a certain number of feet from eachother the collar will send 3000 volts of eletricity through your body...am I lying? Am I telling the truth find out for

yourself..." G said with a smirk. I wonder if this boy is clever enough to know I am lying or not...

Jon blinked "Not a smart idea my new friend tonight is a night of a full moon and frankly its almost dark..." he said swallowing hard "best idea would be to lock me in a cage for

now..." he said poking at the collar "Not like I have not worn one before" Isabel looked at Jon with slight worry "Jon it is not smart for you to be near so many humans especially

when you turn." she said pausing "From what I saw last night you can barely contain yourself" Jon paused "That may be true but..." he turned back to G "Just do as I said..."

G laughed. "You think I'd make such a simple collar with only eletric volts.?" G pressed a button on a nearby control panel and the collar sent out eletric waves circling jon as

the waves bloomed from the collar. Jon was now surrounded by eletric energy. "I knew that invention would come in handy when I built it as a child..." G chuckled. "G you nasty

trickster..." Shoth said always surpised with G's actions. "Now Jon, tell me more of this spirit world and these new creatures called hollows..." G said pressing a button for

recording.

Actually I will let Isabel take this one" he motioned to Isabel as she spoke "The hollows were once human souls, when a human dies they get a spiritual chain which bides you

to the human world." she continued "But if you were to pull on said chain it will displace your human image and mind turning you into a creature" she paused "Where you once had

a chain you would not have a hole and you would wear a mask of the demons and seek to devour any spirit especially the more powerful one which hollows find more delectable"

she finished "That is all" Isabel was seemingly speaking through Jon's lips.

G was fascinated. He ate the bannana whole and spit out the pit. He then rubbed his chin. "Interesting...Shoth do you know any of this?" Shoth nodded. "She is right, I am afraid to say.

The only thing I know really that she left out is that these things are appearing because they are interested in these deathnotes that are being found all over the place. We shinigami are

truly clumsy with our notes I suppose and get ever so bored in our realm right Isabel?" Shoth said with a smirk. "yes, right isabel?" G continued.

Isabel blushed "Erm he is right on that I dropped mine as well." she looked to Jon "It was actually chance that he found my Deathnote" she said smiling "But I am glad it was Jon that found

it" she smiled brighter "He is such a nice guy" she said looking to him Jon was blushing "Isabel you flatter me." he bit down on his tongue for a moment "I am sure you already asked this

but... Shoth, Isabel why are you two so normal looking and so young?"

Standing there the fake Hiro shook his head as the two people he now knew as John and G walk off. When both G and John were out of earshot the fake Hiro sighed and spoke out loud

to himself, "That is more than a major lead for Hiro, but he is mentally and physically tired so keeping this off for a day or two may not be a bad thing, I think..."

The fake Hiro stopped and looked next to himself as Hiro appeared, in a flash, next to him. Feeling a bit worried the fake Hiro began to shake nervously as the real Hiro began to stare him

down. Backing off a bit the fake Hiro spoke to the real Hiro, "Hey, how did things work out? Did you save the little girl from that..." the fake Hiro was suddenly muffled by Hiro as two people

staring at the visible Hiro passed by them.

"First thing, Hon, I do not want you speaking to me when there are people who can hear you talking to what seems like nothing," Hiro said to the still nervous Hon in a very angry voice,

" And second what are you thinking about that might be a bad thing? Were you going to go skirt chasing tonight while I am out fighting hollows?"

Hon felt a little less nervous knowing Hiro had not heard anything that might lead into further questioning, but Hon still had to attempt to lie to Hiro, a feat he had not yet to achieved.

"Uhhh yeah I was planning that...you caught me red handed my friend," Hon said, this was his attempt not to be caught in the act of lying to this powerful soul reaper.

Hiro knew Hon was lying but did not call him on it because he knew Hon would not be able to use his body unless he swallowed the mod soul containing him, and thus could not do

what he wanted to later tonight. Still some sort of action had to be taken so Hiro hit Hon on the head lightly to show his anger towards the mod soul.

"Ouch," Hon shouted as he was hit on the head by Hiro. Hon stood there a second, holding his head and glaring back at Hiro. "You know that this is your body right? You will be feeling

any pain I receive when you get back in here you baka?" Hon then stood in horror as he saw two girls staring at him as if he was mentally unstable, but his attention did not stay on them

for he saw Hiro now glaring at him with demon like eyes.

As the girls slowly passed by the two they continued to stare at Hon and talk under their breath, but as they passed out of eyesight Hon gulped as Hiro grabbed him. Hovering above the

ground Hon knew what was coming next as he felt himself start to move rather quickly and then released into the air. Hon was not thrown very far but he had been thrown into an metal

trash can so he could not move while Hiro stood there glaring at him still.

"You broke the number one rule again baka," Hiro said walking over to the nervous Hon," But I don't have any more time to deal with this, I feel the presence of another hollow and must

take my leave. Do you think you can do me a favor and take notes in my classes so I don't miss anything important," Hiro finished and held out a hand to Hon.

Hon felt a bit angry at Hiro but he brushed this off for now because he owed Hiro more than his life as a mod soul was worth. So with a sigh he took Hiro's hand and was helped to his feet.

"I am sorry I will be more careful when I speak to you so you will not be seen as an escaped mental patient," Hon finished and adjusted the sunglasses on his face.

"Apology accepted," Hiro said turning his head towards the area the hollow had appeared, "Just make sure you follow all the rules I said you must always abide by Hon." Hiro then

disappeared. in a flash, leaving Hon to go attend Hiro's classes.

Shoth sighed. "I knew this was coming...well Some shinigami are made unique. Like your world, you have some ugly people or people with mental and physical disabilities we are those

people in our world. We are seen as ugly, we are the rare creations of our realm. Thats why we like it here, we are seen as young and beautiful...right Isabel?" Shoth explained in content.

G was listening soundly as he continued eating his fruit.

Isabel blushed deeply "So about 45 minuets ago you call me a whore and now you call me beautiful?" she asked confused she secretly did think Shoth was quite handsome but she was

not going to let him know that. That or the fact she was attracted to him "Yes he is right we are a lot like humans maybe I little more than we would like to admit." Jon smiled "It is true you

are quite beautiful Isabel" he turned to G "Why don't we let the others here touch our deathnote's that way they can get this info as well?"

Everyone around them looked scared and motioned to them they didnt want anything to do with them or the notes. "Theyve seen a deathgod before...after all...dare I say, it was one of them

that killed L." Jon looked shocked as did Isabel. Shoith was unphased, it wasnt information he didnt already know. "Lets get to work shall we. Is there a way we can get to that soul reaper

spirit world? If it is a safe way then one of us should go, or maybe two of us..." Shoth and Isabel looked nervous. "What do you say?" G asked. "Are you sure thats a good idea G?" Shoth

said now sweating. "Of course it is why not...we will go tommorow..." G said smiling.

Jon bit down on his lower lip "Not a bad idea but I still say we track down the soul reaper I seen the other night" he said thinking "Gain his trust and then we would have a guide for the other

world am I correct?" he asked G "I mean that would be the logical move in my mind that way we are prepared for the worst when we arrive." he yawned "I heard tell of a human that dwelled

there before his name was Ichigo Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I like that idea better G." Shoth said with a relieved sigh. "Alright then...we shall wait for him..." Suddenly G got a message on his computer from an unknown source. It was an audio

message with a dark sounding voice. "5 criminals will die tommorow G...5! As someone with posession of a deathnote you better obey me...If you wish to stop the killing then quit pursuing

me" the message clicked off and G grew serious. "Damn! Men, I need three of you at the union train station and 4 of you at the nearby mall we will go for the big spots first and monitor there.

The rest of you get to work on finding some use out of that message Ill continue trying to make more use out of this soul reaper stuff..." G then turned towards Jon and cracked his neck.

"Alright...tommorow we go back to the park and find that man. For now we rest on it." G said stretching his arms and folding into a ball and began sleeping right on his chair.

Jon flinched at what the voice said and simply nodded "Sleep sounds good" he said as Isabel began to sing for him calming him as his body transformed into that of a wolf. She set him in

her lap as if he was a puppy petting him and letting him sleep "Mm poor pup" she said closing her eyes as well the three of them asleep she knew that Shoth probably would not sleep tonight

so she left their safety up to him.

Shoth was the only one awake as well as the other bustling and still busy workers. "How can he sleep like that?" Shoth said to himself looking at G. maybe my plan for you will change...

Shoth thought petting G as if he was his guardian angel. "I won't let you die like L...your too smart for that..." He said as G continued sleeping Shoth just stood crossing his arms eyeing Jon

interested in his wolven capabilities.

Jon twisted and whimpered in his sleep making Isabel sigh "This means no sleep for me tonight' it was obvious that Jon wanted to go out hunting but Isabel did not want any more death's than

this Kira was already dishing out. Her eyes glowed a bright red tying down Jon's intents and also forcing him to sleep "Shoth can you come here for a moment I want to know a little more about

you... If you do not mind that is Jon and G want us to get along."

Shoth just rolled his eyes and fluttered over to Isabel. "Yes, what do you wish to know?" G continued sleeping soundly in his same chair sitting, knee cupping position.She sighed "You know

you should be more open to other people than just your human" she said looking down "I am not just your usual death obessed shinigami... I do have feelings you know and frankly you are hurting

them" she said petting Jon "Hes so adorable when he sleeps."

"Damn that was a pain last night," Hiro thought to himself as he walked on the outskirts of the school grounds the next day, "It was well over fifty hollow I defeated last night," Hiro sighed

as he turned past a bench and proceeded to walk towards the plot of land were he had fought the hollow the other day. When he reached the top of the hill, that over looked the destroyed

plot of land where the fight had occurred, Hiro let himself fall backwards into the warm grass. After he had moved around a bit, to flatten the grass under him, Hiro preceded to stair up at the

nearly cloudless sky.

"What a nice day," Hiro said pushing his sunglasses down to see the bright sky. At first Hiro squinted but as his eyes adjusted he stopped his squinting and stared out at the clouds. From his

current position, Hiro, could not see any of the huge skyscrapers, trees, houses, or anything to impair his view of this picture perfect sky.

Pushing his sunglasses back over his eyes, Hiro, closed his eyes and took in everything he could. Without his vision to impair him Hiro now feel the heat from the sun warming his tired aching

body, the warm breeze moving his baggy clothes, the flatten soft grass cushioning him above the hard ground, and the spiritual presence of every single person around him. All of these forces

combined with the fact that no hollows were around calmed Hiro to such an extent that he actually felt himself falling asleep slowly. Not one to reject an opportunity to sleep, Hiro let himself

slowly become engulfed by the darkness known as sleep.

Shoth sighed. "I know but its hard...I wanted...nevermind...I wanted something else for G but now I am afraid I am getting these 'feelings' you speak of...I do not wish for his passing like L

but his lifespan says otherwise, I am worried that is why I dont want him to do anything risky...I curse myself for feeling this way..." Shoth said angered.Isabel simply nodded "You see humans

are far too much like animals" she said smiling "You get close to them and they will well in a crude term hump your leg and sleep in your lap" she said continuing to pet Jon "But this G seems

unique I mean he seems so calm yet serious... Did you choose him because he had the mind of L? Or that he was unique" she smiled simply."Both...after locating him in the realm I noticed

he wasnt ordinary. Then after studying him further ever since his birth from the lab he seems even smarter then L and more like him every day. I befriended him by accident you could say...I just

wanted to see what he could do with the note, what he would do...but oddly he hasnt killed a soul yet. Hes so peaceful he says he would never use it until needed. People treat him like an animal

then a person, he deserves better..." Shoth said still disgusted with his feelings.

Isabel remained quiet for a little while before speaking again "Well with Jon at first I just thought he would be the next Kira but I soon learned that he was a very kind soul he wanted to take down

Kira I simply was there to be his aid" she smiled and kissed his cheek as he slept "hes so peaceful..." she said looking to the other Shinigami "But still I still think we should get along""I never

said we should ALWAYS be fighting...So I guess we can get along just for them..." Shoth turned around and crossed his arms. "But JUST for them." He then turned toward Isabel again and shurgged.

"What do we do now..." Shoth asked confused.She smiled softly knowing that Shoth was no longer considered to be an enemy "My suggestion is that you get some rest after all I can stay up all night

I am part beast you know" she sighed "Unfortunate thing is so is Jon so I must be up all night any how" she said picking up an apple from G's fruit rack and chucking it to Shoth as she picked up a

peach for herself and chewed into it "Only a suggestion though if you wish to stay up all night with me then be my guest"


End file.
